It is known how to make portable dispensers for small-sized products, such as tablets, pills and/or candies, configured for housing a plurality of said products and enabling to deliver them. Such dispensers are configured for enabling to deliver only one product at a time by activating a mechanism received inside the dispenser. The known containers are usually made, in all their parts, of plastic material and are obtained by molding.
Generally, the known containers consist of two half-shells of plastic material couplable to each other for defining an inner compartment containing the products: the compartment exhibits an opening for enabling to delivery outside said products. A mechanism—made of different parts and different materials—is housed inside the container—the mechanism operates at the outlet for managing just the delivery of the products. By making reference to a particular case, the mechanism can consist of an extracting drawer, normally placed in a compartment closed condition; a metal spring configured for automatically bringing back the drawer from a delivery condition to a closed condition is associated to the extraction drawer.
As hereinbefore discussed, containers adapted to delivery only one product at a time are already known; such containers are generally provided with a dosing chamber, directly defined on the drawer, which is adapted to carry only one product. De facto, the drawer, during the container closed condition, is completely housed inside the compartment: under such condition, the dosing chamber is adapted to house only one product. Upon activating the mechanism, the drawer is pushed outside the compartment: so only the product present in the dosing chamber can be delivered.
Although the described containers enable to carry and delivery products, the Applicant has found that these latter are not devoid of disadvantages and are improvable under several aspects. First of all, it is useful to note that the structural complexity of such devices comprising several elements to define the delivery mechanism entail high costs; some parts must be necessarily obtained by molding and then coupled to the remaining parts, this process being uneconomical under several points of view increases the overall cost of the product. Further it is noted that for manufacturing containers destined to the food and pharmaceutical fields (for carrying food products and tablets), it is necessary to use food-grade plastics for plastics considered “noble” because they do not release substances altering the product container in the compartment. Such plastics exhibit certainly higher costs than the costs of the common plastics, which even more burden the overall costs of the containers. As hereinbefore described, also the particularly described delivery mechanism (drawer) is normally made of plastic material and is obtained by molding: such condition entails the same above cited disadvantages to the detriment of the container overall price. Further, it is noted that, following the step of molding the several details of the known container, it is necessary a step of assembling the semi-shells, drawer and spring; such operation is generally performed by hand (with consequent high investment costs for the automation) and provides to position the mechanism inside the semi-shells and close the container. The assembly is certainly not easily implementable because it provides to handle small-sized details and is time consuming. The assembly step surely complicates the manufacturing process with a hike of the manufacturing costs and consequently of the container overall costs.